my one true love
by Babysakura121
Summary: in one night everything changes for the town of mystic falls when Bella comes looking for the only guy that she has ever truly loved read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

My name is Isabella swan and I am a vampire I am an original vampire I am nothing like the Cullen's they are cold ones so they sparkle in the sun and I burn in the sun endless I have a special ring that is called a sun ring that is bewitched to protect a vampire from the sun and un like them I can drink from humans and not kill them or change them. I was born in a town that is now known as Mystic falls now I grew up with both Steffen and Damon Salvatore I dated Damon when we were seventeen we were going to get married but Kathrin came to town and I feel in love with Steffen so un like Kathrin I did what I thought was right I told Damon that I was in love with Steffen then I left but I don't really think that he cared at the time.

Steffen found me in the late sixties and we fell in love or well he feel in love with me because I already loved him we spent most of the seventy's together then we had a huge fight and I left their hadn't been a day where I don't think that I made the wrong move and I want to fix it if I even can if Steffen even wants to fix it.

I came back to mystic falls because I heard that Damon had stool Steffens girlfriend from a witch that I had asked to watch over them because I may of left but that doesn't meant that I stopped caring about them and I will always love Steffen so I'm going to find him and vampire nap him then him and I are going to go on a little road trip and I hope that by the end of this trip he will find out that he is so much more than this Kathrin look alike.

I have already checked the Mystic Grill where I heard that he hangs out most of the time but all I found was Damon and Elena making out in a booth. So the only other place I could think of was His room and if he wasn't there then I was going to check the falls where we would hid away from Damon when we were younger.

When I pulled up at the boarding house I parked my car and got out it was the beginning of June so I was in a blue sun dress that came a few inches above my knees a black leather jacket with short sleeves that came down to my elbows and black vans. I took a deep breath and let myself in and boy am I glad that I was invited in by Zack after Kathrin changed me and I came back to try and find Steffen before.

When I as in I closed the door softly and took a deep breath and found that only one other person was in the house and thankfully it was Steffen and he was in the living room so I walked to the living room but stopped in the door way and knocked on it causing him to turn." Hey stranger." I say softly." Hey Bella what are you doing here?" He asked me and I look down and take a step back when he took a step forward. "Well I came looking for you because I missed you a lot and well it's not the first time I came here looking for you but last time I was here Damon stopped me and told me to leave and that was about two months ago." He flashed in front of me and put his finger under my chin to make me look at him. "Why would he stop you from seeing me?" He asked.

I blinked my eyes trying to get rid of the tears when I made up my mind to find him I didn't think that It would be this hard. "Because you had a girlfriend and he knew that I had came here to see if you still loved me as much as I loved you like I still love you but I saw you with her and I knew my answer I knew that I had lost my chance to get the only man that I have ever truly loved." I looked back to the ground. "Now that I really think about it I don't really know why I came back I guess that I had hoped that I was wrong but I am staring to think that coming back was a…." I didn't even get to finish because I was cut off my Steffen's lips.

Before I could even think Steffen had me pushed up against the wall with my legs around his waist. When the need for air became too great he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine but he didn't put me back on the ground. "Why did you leave that night?" He gasped out and I brought my hand up and ran my fingers threw his hair before I answered. "Because I was scared that if I didn't that you would first if I didn't and there isn't a day that goes by that I regret walking away from this from you because being away from you is painful." I tell him softly and he leans in and touches his lips to mine in a soft kiss. "Would you walk away from me again?" I shake my head before I bring his lips to mine in a loving kiss before I answered. "I couldn't even if I wanted to." He nodded his head before He pulls my jacket from my body and through it across the room I giggled and he laughed when I roughly pulled his shirt up and over his head and threw it on the floor before Steffen moved us away from the wall and rushed up the stairs and let's just say that we didn't leave his bed all night.

I awoke to the sound the front door closing. When I opened my eyes I bring my right hand up to brush the hair out of my face only to see that my ring was gone so I jumped out of bed and started to look around the room for it when I passed by the mirror over the dresser and saw that I was warring a neckless with the Salvatore crested with a pretty blue stone behind it then I realized that it was a daylight neckless and it wasn't just any daylight neckless but the one that Steffen gave me on our two year anniversary. I smiled I can't believe that he kept it after all this time I thought to myself as I put back on my lacy black bra and panties and a red tank top and a pair of jean shorts that went to about mid-thigh before my shoes.

A set of strong arms wrapped them self's around my waist then came the voice of the man that owned them. "And where do you think that you are going?" I laughed and leaned back against his chest. "I'm not going anywhere I just didn't think that you would want your brother and ex -girlfriend to see me naked and thank you by the way for going out to the car and grabbing my bags." He nods his head "Hey Steffen you happy now you that we are back together if we even are?" I asked him when I turned to face him. He leans down and kisses me before he answers. "If you are asking me if you are my girl then the answer is yes and to answer your question about if I'm happy about everything that has happened then the answer for that is yes as well I love you Bells and I never stopped now." He grabbed my hand and starts to pull me out of his room and down the stairs. "Come on I'll make you a nice homemade breakfast." I smile and follow him down to the kitchen.

As we got closer to the kitchen the loader the voice's got and I only knew one of them I was starting to get nerves the last time I saw Damon was when he told me to stay away from Steffen and now here I was getting ready to have Breakfast with Steffen who was my boyfriend again. I looked up at Steffen and he looked down at me and smiled and somehow that was all I needed to face whatever Damon threw at me.

As we walk into the kitchen Steffen lets go of my hand and I pull my hair up into a high pony tail while leaving my bangs down. "Hey Steffen either you became a cross dresser or you brought someone home last night so where is the lucky girl or did you eat her." Damon teased while he flips a pancake that he was cooking. "I'm not like you Damon and if you turn around you would notice that she is in the room. And while we are having this conversation is there something that you forgot to tell me Damon I don't know about two months ago?" Damon laughs nervously then the Kathrin look alike spoke. "Steffen you have known her for a night and you gave her your mothers neckless? We dated for almost two years and you never gave it to me." Damon sighed. "Well she came back anyway so no harm done right so I'm guessing that you two love birds are back together so why does it matter?" He said while he put the pancake onto a plate that held two more and handed it to the look alike.

I let out a sigh as I walk over to the fridge and pulled out bacon sausage and eggs and set it on the counter before turning and making my way to the pantry and grab a box of waffle mix after I put that on the counter I went and got two mixing bowls when I turned around to go back to the counter Steffen was standing there and took the bowls from me. "I said that I was going to make you breakfast." He leans down and kisses me. "So make a cup of coffee and sit down and relax." I smile softly before pulling his lips back to mine before I go and make Steffen and I both a cup of coffee. "So is she going to like live here with you Steffen or is she just visiting or what?" Elena asked Steffen and I jump up onto the counter next to Steffen but out of the way.

Steffen looks at me and I shrug my shoulders." Don't look at me it's your house." Damon snorted. "Shut up Damon." Steffen said before he turns to me. "Do you want to live here with me?" I shrug my shoulders. "If you want me to then I will but I don't want to force myself on you." I told him before I take a drink of my coffee. Steffen moves over to me and stands in between my legs and wraps his arms around my waist then he kisses me softly and when he pulls back he said. "I would love it if you lived here with me." I smiled and nodded my head before bringing his lips to mine before I let him go and he goes back to cooking and it was in this very moment that I felt hole for the first time in years I was home.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking around the mall and doing a little shopping while Steffen and the doppelgänger were at school and Damon well he was following me around and bugging the hell out of me. God what I wouldn't do for a stake right now so I could kill him. "So what is the real reason that you came back to our hometown?" He asked me while we walked into hot topic. "I came to find and work things out with your brother which now that I think about it it's really none of your business why I came home now is it." I walked away from him and over to a rack full of jeans and start looking through them intel I find a few pairs that I like and I through them in my basket their where six of them there was two pairs of dark gray two pairs of red then two pairs of black ones and they were all ripped skinny jeans. "Where are you getting the money to pay for all of these things?" Damon asked me while he started looking through a rack of men t-shirts.

I sighed while I pick up a black off the shoulder shirt and put it in my basket. "Where do you think demon Steff saw that I didn't bring much of anything with me and gave me his card and told me to get everything that I need and then told me that I didn't get everything he would drag my ass back here after he gets out of school and just make me get it anyway." He nodded his head before he started picking things out for his self. After I got a few more shirts I made my way over to the men's shirts and started looking threw them trying to find Stefan a few shirts.

It was about an hour intel Stefan's lunch time that we got back to the boarding house after finishing shopping after I got everything put away I changed into a dark gray pair of shorts and my new ac dc black shirt that was off of the shoulder and pulled on my new pair of black and gray DC's then I pull my hair up into a high ponytail before fixing my make up and put in dark gray hoop earrings then I walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom and grabbed my big black purse and stuffed the Ac Dc shirt that I got Stefan so that we could match today and made my way down into the kitchen and made a nice lunch of my sea food salad witch was shrimp and some crab meat mixed in with cooled elbow noodles and a white sauce it was one of His favorite meals that I have cooked for him so I made two containers full of it one for me and one for him I was even nice enough to leave some for Damon. I grabbed a black water bottle and filled it with blood because I know that he hasn't had any yet then I grabbed to regular bottles of water and put everything into my bag and grab my car keys and headed to the school.

When I got to the school and got out of my car the whole male population of the school that was in the area turned to watch me while I made my way to the sitting area that was in the court yard where his scent was coming from when I did manage to find him he was at a table with the doppelgänger two other girls one had blond hair and the other had black hair and there were three other guys two had dark brown hair and the last one had dirty blond hair and when they saw me coming they dropped the forks that where in their hands and I heard all three of them mumble words like " Damn." , "Holy shit." And my favorite. "I think that I has just died and gone to heaven." Witch was followed up with a smack up side the guy's head by an annoyed looking blonde.

As soon as I got to the table I grabbed the fork out of my boyfriend's hand and throw it back onto his food tray then take the tray and place it on the empty table next to me and reached into my bag and pulled out the food that I had packed before I set my bag my his feet and pull the top off of the food container and set it in front of him and he smiles up at me before pulling me into his lap before he starts to eat when the blonde girl spoke up. "Um Stefan would you like to share with everyone who this women is?" I look up from my food and set my fork down and hold my hand out. "Sorry I forgot that part I'm Isabella swan Stefan's girlfriend." She nods her head and shakes my hand. " I'm Caroline it's nice to meet you and I'm just going to go out on a limb here and guess that you are also a vampire by the looks of that neckless." I nod my head. "Well I'm half vampire and half wolf you see my birth father is a hybrid but when my grandmother made her first appearance he sent me to live with a warlock that worked for him to keep me safe." Everyone at the table looked at me like I grew a third head and Elena sighed. "Well are you now and who might your father be if you don't mind me asking even though I have a pretty good idea of who he is?"

I looked at Stefan who nodded back telling me to go ahead. "Klaus Mikaelson of course I would think that it was a given I mean I look like my father and he is the only vampire who can have children because he is half wolf and my mother is a wolf so I'm a natural hybrid but when Kathrine turned me I became a full vampire but I still have accesses to my wolf side." They all gapped at me well all but Elena and Caroline they just looked well pissed.

"Are you kidding me that jackass was trying to get with me and he never once said that he had a daughter ugh." Caroline complained and I found it quiet amusing so I laughed witch got all of them to look back at me. "Well by the look of things I'm guessing that he didn't tell you that I have a new baby sister either with some wolf chick named Haley huh." And by the look that was on everyone's face other than Stefan who was still eating that my father has yet to share that with anyone other than me and Stefan. I laugh softly and take my phone out of my pocket and pull up the pictures that I took of hope when I went to see my father before I came here and handed it to Caroline.

Elena glared at Stefan. "Is there anything else that you would like to share with the class Stefan like are any children of yours going to pop up out of nowhere or is this town safe from anymore Salvatore's." I glared at her. "No Stefan and I have not had any children yet so if that is your sick way of asking if I can get pregnant then the answer is yes but only by another wolf so go cry in your little emo corner and get over yourself." And with that I got up and took the empty containers and put them back in my bag and gave Stefan the water bottle full of blood and left after I told him to drink it.


End file.
